Tōkajin's temple
|image name=Tōkajin's temple.jpg |viz manga= |english tv= |nihongo=桃果人の寺 |romaji=Tōkajin no tera |location=Japan |status=Abandoned |owner=*Sennin *Tōkajin |residents=*Tōkajin *Tokajin's animal servants |affiliation=Tokajin |imagecat= }} '|桃果人の寺|Tōkajin no tera}} was located on a mountain during the Sengoku jidai. It contained a box garden to house Tōkajin's disciples before he would devour them. The room it was in had a secret entrance along the mountain that was covered with leaves. The temple contained all the weapons that Tōkajin gathered from the soldiers that sought refuge with him to escape warfare. One of the lower chambers of the temple was a kitchen where he would prepare the people he was planning to devour (or turn into nourishment for Ninmenka in the anime). History Inuyasha and his friends first encountered it after they discovered the human-faced fruit of Ninmenka along the river of the mountain. Inuyasha was the first to arrive. He fought against Tōkajin, but he was shrink down, and confined. Inuyasha had lost Tessaiga in the fight and it was claimed by Tōkajin. Kagome Miroku, and Shippō tried to fly up the mountain using Shippō's balloon form. It was too much work for Shippō and the fell in the secret entrance of the temple. It led them to the box garden. As soon as they approached it, they began to shrink until they were trapped inside it. Tōkajin arrived soon after, and discovered the Kagome's bottle that contained the shards of the Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha was able to escape his imprisonment after he used his Tessaiga's sheath to control is sword to puncture a way for him to escape. He was immediately confronted by Tōkajin. He was knocked unconscious after Tōkajin body-slammed him. He was unable to fight back because he was in his human form. He awoke in a room and found himself covered in thorny vines. Tōkajin when back to his box garden, and discovered Kagome. He took her to his kitchen. Inuyasha was able to escape the vines after a miniaturized Miroku used his Kazaana to free him. Inuyasha and Kagome were reunited. They came across Tōkajin's master and he told them what happened to his apprentice. Tōkajin appeared before them and began to fight a weakened Inuyasha. Kagome was able to knock out Tōkajin's jewel shards with a bow and arrow that the old sage created with his life force. He was about to attack Kagome before he was knocked over the mountain by Inuyasha. It is unknown as to what became of the temple after Tōkajin's death. Manga vs. Anime *In the manga, a miniaturized Inuyasha escapes from Tōkajin's stomach while they are in Tōkajin's room. In the anime, he escapes from Tōkajin's gourd in the room where the box garden is located. *The scene were Kagome, Miroku, and Shippō attempt to escape the box garden is not in the manga. *In the manga, the room that Tōkajin takes Kagome was a kitchen where his animal servants are preparing to cook her. In the anime, it is used to extract her nourishments to be fed to Ninmenka. *In the manga, the final battle between Inuyasha and Tōkajin takes place in the temple's lowest levels. It ends when Inuyasha pushes Tōkajin through a window. In the anime, the fight takes place outside the temple at the top of the mountain. It ends when Inuyasha destroys both Tōkajin and Ninmenka with the Kaze no Kizu. es:Templo de Tokajin Category:Locations